Abode of the Doctor
by 7thdoctor
Summary: After 11's regeneration find out how exactly it went and where he ended up.


As the Eleventh Doctor regenerated into his Twelfth body, he felt himself lifted from his current state and finally he gets his bearings and finds himself in this dark place.  
"Hello..." He calls out but only echoes return his plead.  
He walks forward a bit nervously looking around he catches a familiar face. A very familiar face at that. It was him, a younger him, the Seventh Incarnation of him. He was resting in a chair reading a book, with a glass of what looked like Earl Grey beside him. The Seventh Doctor looks up from his book to see the lost Eleven walking over to him.  
"Yes well, so good to see you then,heard a lot about you Doctor." Seven stands as he's greeting Eleven and then holds his hand out for a shake.  
"Yes, well good to see...me again then?" The confused Eleven replies as he shakes Sevens hand. "However i am a bit confused to where exactly I am..." Eleven inquires to Seven.  
"Yes well where are my manners dear boy. This is the final resting place for all incarnations of the Doctor. You just regenerated and the Twelfth Doctor is up there now, you have been stored here. This is sort of like a memory bank for your past selves. When you said you wouldn't forget when you were the Doctor well it was quite literal." He chuckles a bit after explaining all this to his older self.  
"Well uh...wait how exactly did you know i said that to Clara?" Eleven asks now very confused.  
"Oh yes i do apologize. We see everything you do, almost like a weekly program. Its all thanks to our TARDIS's. Every Time lord has this place for there previous incarnations and when we regenerate we keep only one item to come down here with us. Now the TARDIS's here cannot travel however they serve as our homes so to speak. And it keeps the psychic link with the current TARDIS. So we sort of watch your different escapades, seeing how the new man is handling our future i guess you would say." Seven explains all of this.  
"Well...i guess its time i become re acquainted with myself then Geronimo." Eleven excitingly replies.  
"Yes yes now since your...well your sort of new then i shall give you a tour." Seven motions for him to follow as he turns around to walk towards another room lit up with a street lamp out side of it.  
Seven walks in followed by Eleven and it looks to be a living room of some sorts, a very big living room at that. Theres a couch in the corner in front of a telly, with a couple of card tables and craft tables. There was a door leading out into a library bigger than any mountain in the universe. The perfect retirement home in a way. Immiediantly the card table catches Elevens eye. The Second, Third, and Tenth were all playing Rummy.  
"OI you dont have to cheat!" Huffs Ten at Two.  
"How dare you accuse me!" Two stands to emphasize his point when some random cards fall from his sleeves.  
"You two, stop squabbling, Hes here." The Third Doctor scolds his other selves as Seven and Eleven come to the table.  
"Well it seems we have another room ate then." Says Seven.  
"Yes yes seems we do. However it seems theres something missing of your apparel there friend." Three points to his neck area from where he was sitting.  
Eleven then puts his hand at his neck and then he becomes a bit Dissapointed. He then sighs, " My Bow tie...i miss it already."  
"Now wait i do believe i have a spare back in the TARDIS." Two gets up from his chair and skid addles back to his TARDIS to search for a spare Bowtie.  
"Yes well then what do you think of it all?" Ten looks up and asks.  
"Yes well interesting, looking forward to hanging out with me." Eleven laughs and Ten joins him.  
"Yes yes brilliant then i do love that humor." He stands up beside Eleven.  
"Hmm, another one of my replacements then..." A very grumpy voice calls out as the door leading into the living room opens.  
The First Doctor walks in with the click of his walking stick on the floor to sum up his older self. He walks around him once then makes his way around to his front.  
"How old are you my boy...is this what im replaced by, Children..." The First Doctor looks at Eleven.  
"Oh bugger off old timer!" Yells out Six as he walks in from the library.  
"You know just as well as i do regeneration is a lottery. It isnt his fault he looks like...that." Six Defends Eleven.  
"Im sure thats the only thing close to a compliment your gonna get from Six." Whispers Seven to Eleven as One and Six begin to argue.  
"Yes, well my boy i guess that could explain that hideous coat of yours!" The First Doctor replies.  
"Well now do i sense some jealousy, im sorry your sense of fashion was a bit bland." Retorts Six now motioning to his coat.  
"Bland, i can agree, however dignified it was also my boy. Your coat of many color, as its came to be called, is a bit juvenile." The First Doctor grabs the inside lining of his coat and turns his nose up a bit.  
"Would you two quit arguing like a couple of hens! Gracious, one would think we lived in a daycare." Three scolds the both of them very sternly.  
Then at that moment The Second Doctor comes trotting back from his TARDIS.  
"Yes now there you go...but dont lose it." Spouts Two as he hands it over.  
"Alright then thank you very much now, wheres the rest of me so ever looking forward to one big reunion." Eleven smiles as he fixes his Bow tie and holds his arms out enthusiastically.  
"Yes well if these RRRRRRRRRRRRRRidiculous juveniles would quit bickering we could go find the rest of us." Seven rolls his R's in sarcasm as he then points to the wooden door leading to the library.  
"You do understand the irony in this door dont you?" Eleven looks at Seven very sly.  
"Enlighten me.." Replies Seven stopping at the door grasping the handle.  
"Im very good at breaking through doors with this..." He pulls his sonic screwdriver from his coat. " i could open seals,flip switches, topple empires, but i could not open a wooden door." Eleven chuckles at hat last statement.  
"Hilarious..." Sevens sarcasm was extremely thick at this point. He then opens the door and they walk into the dimly lit library. They both happen to look to the left and sitting beside a pile of books reading The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy sits the Eighth Doctor chuckling at his read.  
"Well then there really isnt so much more to see if you will excuse me i will be going, look around a bit." Says Seven as he tips his hat and walks back into the living room.  
The Eleventh quietly admires his younger self before he walks upon him. He remembers those times. Galloping through San Francisco with and so many other adventures. He always thought of the Adventure Doctor he so called in his mind.  
"Well hello mee!" Shouts Eleven as he walks up to his younger self.  
Eight looks up from his book his face wasnt as enthusiastic as it had once been.  
"Well fancy seeing you here. Look i need to talk to you." Eight says a bit stern but not so angrily as he would look.  
"Well shoot old friend." Says sitting in the adjacent chair.  
"Well no one has spoken to you yet of this but we need you to speak with my successor." His face looks a bit grave after he says that.  
"Oh yes i have been looking forward to seeing gramps again." Eleven smile however he notices the face of Eight and begins to stifle his enthusiasm.  
"Thats just it, hes not the loveable... " gramps" you remember meeting, im sure you haven't thought of it since you two last met, but as you said once before, that day you all met, you,chinny,and gramps, when you all saved Galifrey." Says Eight.  
"Yes, i remember that. We were all about to leave and i explained to the both of them they wouldn't remember any of it because the time lines weren't in sync." Eleven explains back to Eight.  
"Yes well he Dosent remember just as you explained. He wont leave the darkest depths of this time stream. He sits and tortures himself over what he thinks he's done. Ive tried to speak with him however he wont listen to any of us." The Library becomes so silent as they both just stare at each other. The Silence finally comes to an end when Eleven stands up and straightens his bow tie.  
"Point me in the right direction." Eleven says and Eight replies by pointing to the very back door of the library.  
Eleven turns around on his heels and makes his way down to the deepest, darkest, place in his own psyche.  
After walking out of the library and down these stairs to the darkest abyss of his mind. Its almost as if its a deep cavern into mount Vesuvius. The walls of this deep dar place glowing red, full of disdain. He hears cries for help and then sounds of his TARDIS whooshing about. Still walking down the steps he almost trips in falls as he hears the shrill of a Dalek ordering his own execution. The screams all flow through cave as whispers the farther he gets down. Then finally at the bottom he sees a lone TARDIS, light flashing up above, standing in front of the sinister red silhouette. Eleven feels the lump come up in his throat, both hearts beating rapidly, and he pushes on to finally walk inside the beaten and battered TARDIS. He steps in the dimly lit TARDIS, what lights that are on are flickering, cobwebs hanging from the coral columns, dust covering the console like a blanket of snow.  
"Doctor!" Calls Eleven into the control room. He gets no reply in return.  
"Doctor!" Once again he beckons for the War Doctor to come and meet him. Then through the quiet inside that police box...theres a step. Up the staircase from under the Console he comes.  
"I Am not the Doctor any more, you know that as well as i do!" He shouts as he rounds the stairs then finally stepping on even ground.  
"Uh...which one am i now ?" He asks with a very confused look on his face.  
"I would be the Eleventh incarnation of us." Eleven retorts, he then goes on, "and i mean US as in you and I, DOCTOR." He emphasizes by pointing at the two of them.  
"Not after what ive done, not what was done to our people because of me. Do you ever count my boy. Do you ever sit down and count the children that day who i killied on Galifrey?" He asks, pain in his eyes welling up as tears flowing through the crevasses of his war torn face.  
Eleven looks at this Time lord in front of him, killing himself over something that did not happen, not any more.  
"Two point four seven billion." Eleven finally replies with a crack in his voice.  
The War Doctor looks up from his deep despair just long enough to now see a faint, very light metaphorical light that something was untold. Yet he did not reply.  
"Thanks to a very old friend i have counted. For a very long time i sat in this hole just as you Doctor. Butt hen we changed it, i know you cant remember but-" hes cut off...  
"We saved it, do you hear yourself? Are you absolutely mad? We didnt save anything i destroyed it all with the Moment!" He shouts back in anger.  
"No , i mean yes at one point you did, but then things changed. The Moments interface opened up a hole in time for you to meet your future and make your decision. We saved Earth at the same time from the Zygons and when you made your decision me and Chinny met you back there. We helped you make another option, we froze Galifrey in a single moment in time. Trapped in another universe." He Shouts back trying to pound it into his younger selfs head. The War Doctor looks at him confused he takes a step back almost falling. His whole world spinning  
'Could this be true?!' He thought, 'could it!?' His thoughts race.  
"We...we saved it? I couldnt remember because are time lines werent in sync am i correct?" His voice barely over a whisper, cracking as the lump there enlarged.  
Eleven Nods and looks at him with tears forming in his eyes.  
"You didn't kill any one, you helped save them all, everyone lived." Eleven expains.  
The War Doctor walks to the outside of the TARDIS right by Eleven, who quickly follows, and looks at the walls of this cavern he has slummed in for so very long. The walls lose there red sinister look, they become a bright blue, the screams are replaced with laughter and jokes. Eleven leans on the arch of the TARDIS door and smiles as he watches his younger self smile from ear to ear.  
The War Doctor lunges his arms into the air and shouts  
"!THANK YOU, THIS BURDEN NEED NOT BE MINE, THANK YOU ALL!"  
The shouts ring through the cavern and into the entire abode of these Doctors. They all come running through the door and down the stairs to see the War - no, the Unforgotten Doctor happy for the first time, being the Doctor.  
"NEVER CRUEL OR COWARDLY, NEVER GIVE UP NEVER GIVE IN!" He shouts looking directly into the sky, then motioning for every one to join in. They all joining in the creed the voices ring through the walls of the times stream. Even the twelth Doctor could feel it in his hearts and he smiles.  
Now ive told this story a few times now, however i am but a Humble Curator. Some ask how i could. I always reply , "well there mustve been some sort of watcher there i do suppose. But who knows...Who Knows."


End file.
